The Forerunner's Legacy
by Writer of Legends
Summary: Before the Halo Arrays could be fired, the Librarian makes sure that the legacy of the Forerunners will live on. Now, in a different universe, that legacy will make itself known to all.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was birthed after learning that the Librarian and Ur-Didact were married and I started to wonder, **"What would happen if they had a child before they fired the Halo Arrays." **Basically this story follows the last Forerunner who gets into rather interesting situations. This will also have multiple crossovers in one universe but certain events never happened to keep things realistic.**

"Normal Speaking."

_'Thoughts.' _

_"Huragok speaking."_

**Disclaimers: All rights goes to their original owners. I take no credit for any copyrighted characters/events/places that may appear in this story. **

Chapter One: The Great Journey

It was a dark time for the race of the Forerunners as the Flood were growing ever larger and closer to bringing their end by the second. Warrior-Serverts rushed around, followed by Sentinels and robotic Prometheans, a recent yet valuable addition in their ranks to combat the Flood. It was a time of death and despair for the once great race as extinction came ever closer.

This was not the same for two hooded that avoided anyone that came close to them, one easily the size of a child while the other was most likely a woman.

They skillfully avoided any Warrior-Serverts along with any other Forerunners that came their way and made their way to a hidden place. Ducking into an alleyway, the woman step close to a particular section and trace an outline of the symbol of their race, making it glow and the wall disappeared revealing a hidden passageway.

The woman took ahold of the child's hand. "Come my son, we must hurry."

"But what about father?" The mother stopped for a second and uttered, "He is not the man I loved anymore, just a monster of his former self. Now let's go, we don't have much time until our disappearance is noticed."

The duo hurried down the passage and eventually came to hidden hangerbay where a small ship was docked... Well small to the Forerunners, to other species it was the size of a medium size island. It was armed with the most advance weaponry and defences of the Foreunners and would be a deadly foe to meet in combat if it had ever been sent to the battlefield. Unfortunately with the plan to fire the Halo Array already under way, the race was just buying time for them to activate.

When the duo got closer, the doors opened as several Prometheans Knights stepped out but unlike the others outside, they glowed a sky blue.

The woman looked at them as she held her child closer. "You have your orders, keep my son safe from any danger at all costs." The mechanical Prometheans nodded there heads to show that they understood her and the woman kneed down to her son, pulling back her hood to reveal herself as the Librarian.

"You will go with them, my son, and I want you to do what I have always taught you." She pulled back the hood of her son, showing him to be about the age of six with blue eyes and black sclera much like his mother, brown hair, and pale skin.

The boy held his mother's hand with own. "Your not leaving with me mother?" The Librarian shook her head. "I'm afraid not, I still have much work left unfinished if the Reclaimers are to inherit the Mantle but you will survive unlike the rest of us." Tears gather in the boy's eyes as he hugged his mother as she returned it.

"I know that in my heart, wherever you may go you shall leave a great legacy Ultimus." She whispered as she did the hardest thing in her life, letting her son go.

Pushing him toward the Prometheans, they took him aboard the ship and began to lift off. As it did, Ultimas appeared by a window and put a hand to the glass, getting one last look at his mother as he knew they would never meet again. The Librarian waved her son goodbye when the ship began to fade from sight, meaning that the cloaking was activating.

Soon it disappeared from view as it flew off into the night and the Librarian felt a single tear run down her cheek. Finally she steeled herself and turned around, ready to assume her duties once more.

_'Humanity may inherit the Mantle but Ultimus will carry out the Forerunner's legacy, wherever he may go.' _

_Four Years Later In Slipspace _

The ship, now named "The Wanderer" by Ultimus had been wandering in Slipspace for four years now if the calendar was correct. After reaching space and making the Slipspace jump four years ago, the ship had been simply wandering. The large ship housed many Prometheans loyal to solely Ultimus along with Huragoks and Sentinels that maintain the ship and help protect the ship. Food and water wasn't an issue as the Huragoks rarely ate or drank and when they did, it was in small amounts.

The Prometheans were onboard to further ensure the safety of Ultimus as they were reprogrammed during their transformation to protect him at all cost. Knights walked the halls as Crawlers remained hidden in the walls where they could easily ambush a threat.

Of course four years in Slipspace with no one to talk to but the and Huragoks gets boring quickly so Ultimus had to find ways to keep himself busy.

_Training Room _

Ultimus, wearing a level 16 combat skin, circle his current opponent , a level 17 combat skin with the ability to control itself if needed, and both were wielding a weaker version of a blade arm. Nowhere near strong enough to cut through anything but powerful enough to leave some nasty bruises if made contact with skin. At the side, a Knight Commander watch, keeping an eye on every move.

Suddenly the combat skin jumped toward Ultimus, slashing downwards but he avoided this rolling to the side and aimed a strike at its legs. However the combat skin managed to jump away in time and tried to hit his shoulder and Ultimus blocked it's attack. The two struggled in a lock for a bit before the Forerunner lifted a leg and kicked the combat skin in the chest, sending it onto it's back. Caught offguard, the combat skin didn't have enough time to block when Ultimus hit it's faceplate with enough force to dent it, leaving him the winner.

The Knight Commander stepped forward and spoke to him, voice deep and powerful. "Impressive job Ultimus, you have certainly improved since we began." The head fold away to show Ultimus' face and despite the four years of wandering, time had barely touched him mostly due to his extremely long lifespan. The only noticable change was him being slightly taller than before.

"Thank you Commander, however I'm nowhere near skill enough to face a Promethean." Ultimus spoke as the Sentinels took the downed combat skin away to be repaired.

"Maybe but you won't have to worry about fighting them as we are programmed to protect you, not to harm you." The boy sighed, turning off his arm blade. "Still these combat skins don't present much of a challenge anymore."

Four years of nothing but constant training and learning had made Ultimus a deadly fighter, not to mention the thousands of Prometheans and Sentinel that will defend him til they were destroyed. While he still had much to learn, the Forerunner wasn't a foe to underestimate.

An AI appeared from the ceiling showing a blue human female wearing a combat skin. "Well I have another opponent for you to face and it's called schoolwork. I believe its my turn to take over Eternal Guardian."

The Commander nodded its head. "Yes Endless Knowledge." Ultimus went to the study hall for his daily lessons as the Knight Commander went to the bridge.

_Study Hall _

"Now Ultimus how do we end our classes?" Endless Knowledge asked when he stood up. "Knowledge is endless so long as one is willing to learn." The AI smiled before disappearing as Ultimus went out.

Life on the Wanderer had become a dull routine with training and learning taking up most of his daily life. He already explored all parts of the ship and used all the weapons it had to offer so it was becoming more and more difficult to find something interesting to do.

_'I wish that at least something different would happen.' _A tremor shook the ship, knocking him to his butt. _'Huh? Ask and you shall receive... That was a good one. I need to write that down when I get the chance.' _He ran to the bridge, knowing that he would get some answers there.

_Bridge _

"Eternal Guardian what was that tremor?" Ultimus asked as he approached the Knight Commander and then he noticed several blinking lights that he only saw in holograms until now. "Are those... stars? Are we-"

"Out of Slipspace? Yes we are and I'm awaiting an explanation from the Huragoks." As if on cue, one of the biological supercomputers floated toward them. "Well?"

The Huragok spoke, voice somehow both artificial and living. _"It appears that tremor was us breaking down a wall in Slipspace and it was strong enough to damage our engine so we needed to exit it to make repairs." _

Ultimus held up a hand, getting both of their attention. "Hang on. What do you mean a 'wall in Slipspace'?"

_"I'm not too sure myself but if I had to guess, we travel so far into Slipspace that we brenched into another dimension. Probably completely different from ours." _

The Forerunner stumbled back into a chair in surprise, eyes wide in disbelief. "Impossible." Endless Knowledge appeared in the bridge, gazing outside the window in interest. "No just highly unlikely. My records do indication that your people once tried to reach other dimensions but had to stop their progress when the Flood threat grew worse." The AI clapped her hands in joy, eager to learn new things. "This is amazing though, a whole another universe to see."

Eternal Guardian gazed outside with a dangerous look as if threatening this universe if should they attack. "Amazing to you but a security threat to Ultimus. Who knows what kind of dangers are in this universe." Eternal Guaridan looked back at the Huragok. "How soon can you repair the Slipspace engine?"

_"Within the hour. The damage wasn't that great."_

The Knight Commander nodded its head. "Good. Once it is repair, jump to Slipspace again so we can leave this dimension."_  
_

"Wait a minute," Ultimus got up and went up to Eternal Guardian. "Why do you want to jump again? This is a once in a lifetime chance for even a Forerunner!"

Eternal Guardian turned to the young Forerunner and looked down at him. "That may be but this dimension could hold threats to your safety and we must leave as soon as possible."

"Eternal, you know I trust your judgement above all else and you have done nothing but protect me for these past four years but tell me," He point to the black emptiness of space outside the window. "do you honestly think that anything out there can match the threat of the Flood. Or even stand up against all the Prometheans on this ship, not to mention the Sentinels and the weapons and defenses the ship has itself."

"...No" The Commander answered. "But that does not change the fact that you WILL be in danger by unknown threats." Ultimus sighed, putting a hand to his face. "That is true but we've traveled in Slipspace for so long that I have already learnt everything on this ship and Endless Knowledge's lessons are beginning to grow stale, no offense."

"None taken." The AI replied. "But he does have a point Eternal Guardian. Forerunners have a need to learn instead of a want and if we return to Slipspace, he could be hurt in the long run if he isn't expose to new experiences."

The Knight Commander pondered this for a minute then let out a robotic sigh. "Very well we will stay in this dimension." He got a shout of joy from the young Forerunner. "But I will be taking more steps to ensure your safety here." The Huragok then spoke up once more.

_"I also have something to report. The long-range scanners have located a planet nearby perfect for life." _Ultimus smiled and sat in the captain's chair. "Perfect! Now ahead full! We have a planet to see!"

_Later _

"Whoa, it's so... green." Ultimus stared at his surroundings in awe which was a large forest clearing perfect for a small ship to land in. Animals darted in and out of the trees as the bright blue sun shone down overhead. The young Forerunner was wearing simple clothes, a white shirt and pants and barefoot, but behind him was several Knight Lancers with Eternal Guardian in the lead. Several Sentinels flew into the forest to scan for anything of interest and could be used.

The Commander watched the shadows, searching for any possible threats to the last Forerunner's safety. "Perfect for a camouflage enemy to hide in." The Lancers behind him activated their Promethean Vision as a precaution.

Ultimus waved off his concerns, holding out a hand for a small four winged yellow avian to land on. "And perfect to live on. Do you think that there are sentient life here?" The forerunner ran his hand down the avian's wings, something that it seem to enjoy.

A Combat Skin then walked out of the small ship, female looking in design, and from it, Endless Knowledge's voice spoke. "Unfortunately no, I scanned the planet for any form of long or short communications and found nothing. I also sent some Sentinels to other places on the planet to search for civilization and so far they have only encounter wildlife."

Ultimus was disappointed at this, the chance of encountering other sentients from another universe was something that even a Forerunner hasn't done yet but he quickly perked up. This was simply just a single planet in one whole universe so they had to encounter sentient life somewhere.

And like any other young Forerunner, the need to learn was great and now there is a whole new universe to learn about.

**And I guess I'll leave it at that. I will say this now, the Prometheans and Sentinels won't be overpowered in this universe and they will face enemies that will give them a run for their money. Also the group won't be going to Earth for quite a while but they will be meeting certain races before then.**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**Wow, just a few days since I first posted this story and it already has been view, reviewed, favorite, and follow by a good deal. My thanks to all who made that possible.**

**And to those who are wondering exactly how does Slipspace allow one to travel to a different universe, well Slipspace is known to be widely unknown and so far only the Forerunners have been able to use it for something other than a means of travel. Slipspace is also known to send things and people back in time! (Search up Nicole-458 if you wish to see if its true or not) Slipspace allowing something to travel into another universe isn't too far off if you think about it.**

**Also there will be new Prometheans in this story but they won't be appearing until later.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter. **

Chapter Two: First Contact

_Months Later_

Ultimus walked the streets of the city he called Civitatem Grandem or "Great City" in latin. The city was built on the planet he landed on but rather tearing away acres of forest, he had the city built on a land where the ground was far too hard for plants to grow. Once the first buildings were erected, Ultimus built a terraformer to help regulate the seasons so that the land would be more fertile. So far, after a few rainy seasons, plants had began to grow outside the city.

The city itself had several skyscrapers already made and more on the way along with factories for food, materials, and other necessaries being built now with the help of the Sentinels. The Huragok seem to greatly enjoy the presence of life and often wander outside the city with, of course, Sentinels protecting them. Prometheans also walked the streets or took up positions on the rooftops to make sure that if something attacks, they would be able to deal with it quickly.

However despite the look, the city was still... dead to the young Forerunner. The city was built merely to hold back the feeling of loneliness but it seemed that the sight of an empty city only increased it. Several Sentinels were already sent deeper into space to search for sentient life but Eternal Guardian was stubborn to make sure that he stays here to be safe. At least until the Commander had taken countermearsures to ensure his safely from any unknown threats.

Unfortunately threats can come to you sometimes.

_In Space _

"Damn it!" Shayera cursed as her ship was once again hit by the Gordanians following her. Her mission to a planet called Earth was a important one to her leaders as they didn't wish for the inhabitants to die or be inslave by the hands of the Gordanians thus she had to determined if the defenses they had were strong enough. However it seemed that that luck wasn't on her side as she had the misfortune to run into a Gordanian warship.

They have been chasing her for days now and would turn her into a slave if they caught her or worse, torture her for information and then kill her.

Shayera saw that her engines wouldn't hold out much longer and knew that she had to crash land somewhere. "Computer find me a planet that I can crashland on," Another explosion shook the small ship, nearly making her fall out of her seat. "NOW!"

The computer then pulled up a planet with a single city on it. Shayera cursed, not wanting to get other living beings involved in this but she had no choice and she directed her ship to crashland on the planet.

_Civitatem Grandem _

"You called me Endless Knownledge?" Ultimus asked as he walked into what he consider the HQ of the city. Thousands of screens showed various locations on the planet, and in space, with the AI in the middle of it taking up all the information. The AI enlarge one screen to take up three others and showed what appears to be a meteorite hitting one of the many plains rather hard. However the camera zoomed in and it turns out that the meteorite was actually a ship! And out came a female humanoid with large wings on her back and a mace in her hands before she flew off. "It appears we have a visitor Ultimus."

Ultimus was so caught in the discovery of sentinent life that he didn't notice Eternal Guardian enter the chamber until the Commander spoke, "And we have more on the way." He brought up a screen that showed a warship approaching the planet with several smaller ships from it already heading toward the surface.

The Commander turned his attention to the young Forerunner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come Ultimus we must get you somewhere safe." To the Promethean's surprise, he shook off the hand on his shoulder.

"No Eternal, did you see that female? She is being hunted and no doubt by whatever is heading our way." He saw through the screen that the female was heading toward the forest. "I will go after the female. Can you deal with the invaders Eternal?" The Commander nodded and teleported away to prepare a strike team. "Endless Knowledge, direct the Sentinels to deal with the warship and make sure they do not get away or call for reinforcements."

The AI nodded her head as she began to take over various Sentinels and sent them into space while Ultimus headed out to find the female.

_With Shayera _

The Lieutenant rested against a tree, trying to numb out the pain from her chest. The impact from the crash was strong enough to break at least one of her ribs and bruise the others. The forest she managed to fly in was thick enough to provide some form of cover and the animals seem to keep their distance from her.

**HISSSS**

Shayera turned toward the hiss and paled for what greeted her. A huge snake, about 15 feet long and thick as a tree trunk, was heading her way. The scales were stripped orange and black and looked hard enough to protect it and when it opened it's mouth, she saw fangs about twice as long and thick as her arms.

The snake hissed again and attacked her but Shayera managed to fly up to avoid it. The tree, however, broke in half from the strength of the snake and it reared it's head up and stuck again but she managed to hit it with her mace right in the side of the head. In return though, the snake used it's body as a club and hit from the air, knock her painfully into the ground.

She tried to get up but Shayera could feel that another one of her ribs were broken and the one that was broken before was stabbing something within her. The snake, sensing that it's prey was finished, attacked one more and Shayera closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come and go.

What she didn't expect was to hear a loud BANG! and something hitting the ground. Opening her eyes, she was surprise to see a armored figure holding what appears to be a shotgun and the snake disintergrating from whatever the figure shot it with.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked as he, judging by the voice, turned to her. She attempted to say something but coughed up blood instead. "I see two broken ribs and one of them is stabbing your lungs. We need to get you medical attention."

"G-godanians are *cough* coming." She managed to say and was shocked and surprise to hear the figure laugh. "Don't worry, I think they're being handle right now. But for now, let me help you." The figure pressed something on his forearm and the two disappeared.

_Civitatem Grandem _

"Tear this city inside out and find that Thanagarian. She must be carrying vauable information if she's traveling alone." The squad leader of the ground team Squad One, each one holding a energy weapon, ordered once they walked into the city with eight soldiers. The city itself was impressive and would make a nice outpost for their cause but for now they had orders to follow.

They walked the empty streets and tore or shot anything that could hide their target. The leader then called in to the other squads with his comms. "All squads report in. Have you found the Thanagarian?"

_"This is Squad Three. No but we found the ship and some blood so she must be injured." _

"Good that makes her easier to capture then." The leader said as he smiled evilly. "Spread out Squad Three and find her. If she's hurt then she couldn't have gotten too far."

_"Yes Sir... Wait a minute, did you see that? Sir I think we encounter som- BUZZ." _The leader was caught off guard by the sudden cut and said, "Squad Three? Squad Three what has happened? What did you encounter?"

Another buzz in his comms. and from a different squad and this time he could hear the sounds of a battle. _"Sir this is Squad Five! We've encounter unknown enemy forces and they're tearing us apart!" _

The leader ordered his squad to halt, unaware of several beings watching them. "Squad Five, what kind of enemy have you encountered?"

_"I don't know, there killing us from a distance but- AHH! BUZZ!" _The leader frowned at this and tried calling the other squads only to hear nothing but static.

The Gordanian turned to his men of Squad One as they looked at him nervously. "Okay prepare for a possible attack. It appears that the inhabitants of this planet are putting up a fight."

"Sir what do you think they look like?" One of them asked and he responded with, "We're find out when they're dead at our feet. Lets go!" The leader only gotten five feet when he was suddenly pounced on. The last thing the leader saw was a glowing blue skull before a blade rammed into his face.

The squad stared in shock and horror as the... _thing _stood up over the corpse of their ground leader, taking out it's blood covered blade with a sickening thud. It was larger than them and had odd glowing spikes on it's back along with facial markings on it's face. They recovered and shot at it with their energy weapons only for it to teleport.

"W-where'd it go?!" One of them asked and got his answer when the thing reappeared behind him and drove the blade into his back and out his chest before lifting him up with no effort and tossing him into another Gordanian. The thing then fired what appears to be a highly powerful shotgun if the fact that it blew two soldiers off their feet along with disintegrating them as they flew was any indication. One soldier attempted to hit it but got a powerful whack to the skull with enough force to collapse it. Two Gordanian flew up to attack from a distance only to be jumped on by two more things, similar to the first one but had angular spikes instead.

The two new fighters quickly fired a single shot into the two Gordanians' heads before jumping off as the bodies hit the ground, landing near the first one. The only surviving Gordanian, the one who was hit by the body, stared in fear at the three things that easily slaughtered his squad. He attempted to fly off but was shot through his head, causing it and his body to disintegrate completely before he hit the ground.

The same fate was shared by all the other Gordanians that landed on the planet and was happening to the ones in space as well.

_In space _

"What are those things!?" The Captain of the warship yelled/asked as more and more of their fighters were destroyed before his eyes. These things just flew off from the planet and attacked them and while the smaller ones were easily to destroy, the larger ones were tearing through his fighters like nothing with their odd pulse like beam. Even when they managed to destroy one, two more would take it's place and they quickly running out of fighters.

"Captain!" A soldier appeared on the main screen with a battle raging behind him and fear in his eyes. "Those things have managed to enter the ship and are slaughtering everyone! We can't hold them back much-" The soldier didn't see one of those things behind him and was shot for his carelessness, cutting the transmission as well.

Then the crew of the bridge heard the sounds of metal being cut and turned to the doors just in time to see it burst open with those things flying through. Most of the crew was killed by the beams while the others opened fired. Their energy weapons were absorbed by the shields these things had but some focused fire on one and managed to destroy them by doing so, however, they were gravely outnumbered. The captain himself just managed to destroy several without any weapon when a beam stuck him in the chest.

The captain fell against the console and saw that his crew had fallen as well and attempted to get a transmission to his leaders only for no less than three Super Sentinels to blast him with their beams. In minutes, the entire ship was stripped of anything useful and destroyed by the Enforcers along with any survivors hunted down and killed.

_With Shayera_

Shayera felt a bright light shone down on her and slowly opened her eyes. She then found herself in what appears to be a medical room and wearing a white gown with her clothes and weapon on a nearby table. Getting dressed, she was surprise to feel that her ribs were already healed. "How long have I've been out?"

"About two days." The voice made her jump and see turn to the door to see a young boy standing there with some... _thing_ behind him. The boy had soft brown hair, pale skin, a flat nose and blue eyes with a black sclera wearing a plain white shirt and pants. The thing behind him wasn't nearly as harmless looking if the blade for one arm was anything to go by.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The boy looked at the thing behind him and it seemed to understand the hidden meaning as it didn't walk into the room with him. "Now may I ask for your name?" She hesitated at first but then said, "Shayera Hol of Thanagarian Empire."

"Interesting," She jumped as a glowing blue woman appeared out of nowhere. "Are you born with those wings or do they only appear as you mature?"

The boy sighed. "Endless Knowledge, please. You can learn about her later but allow for me to talk to her." The woman pouted and disappeared while the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Ultimus and welcome to Civitatem Grandem. Now tell me," He smiled at her with so much innocent that it was hard to believe that the thing outside took orders from him. "Would you like a tour?"

_Later _

"And this is the city's main plaza." The plaza was large with tall trees and a large fountain in the middle of it. Shayera stared at the massive city and had to ask. "Ultimus isn't there anyone else here besides us?"

The boy shook his head as he sat near the fountain. "Unfortunately no. Besides the Huragok, I'm the only living thing in this city and probably will be for a while."

"Why's that?" Shayera asked while Ultimus sighed. "Eternal Guardian is really paranoid about my safety and won't allow me to leave this planet until it can be sure I'll won't be in danger while in space."

_'Eternal Guardian? What a strange name but then again...' _She looked at the rooftops and spotted several more of those things watching them. "Ultimus I hope you don't mind me asking but what are those things? He followed her gaze and said.

"The Prometheans. They're my bodyguards to say the least and they get rid of the Gordanians that followed you." Shayera nodded, remembering that Ultimus told her that the Gordanians were already taken care of and looking at those Prometheans, it wasn't a hard thing to believe. It was a bit harder to believe that he was the only who saved her when she asked about the armored individual from the forest.

Then she remembered her mission to Earth. "Sorry but I have to leave. I have a mission to carry out." The boy nodded and stood up. "I thought so and I already had your ship repaired and restock with supplies. However I want you to take this," He pulled out a small circluar device with an odd symbol on it. "It's a transmitter if your wondering and if your in trouble, just press the button."

Shayera took and stared at the device for a second before asking, "Why would you give this to me when you just met me?" The boy shrugged. "Well I guess its because your the first living sentinent person I've met since I got here." She was tempted to ask what did he mean when he just got here when her ship suddenly landed near them and several Sentinels detached themselves from it, appently being the ones who brought it.

Endless Knowledge then appeared next to them. "Your ship is ready to leave Miss. Shayera and I do hope you enjoy your stay here."

Ultimus smiled and she couldn't help but return it. "I also hope that you return for a visit in the future." Shayera gave a slight laugh. "I'll try to do so and thank you for everything." The Thanagarian waved goodbye and boarded her ship while Ultimus waved goodbye to her as she took off.

_'So there really is sentinent life out there. I wonder what else we'll encounter.' _Ultimus thought as he watched the ship disappear into the sky.

_With Eternal Guardian _

The Commander stared at the information he gathered from the Gordanian warship with the help of the Sentinels. It appears that those beings are part of a much large empire that enjoyed war and death along with slavery. They have brought the end of many worlds and will probably try to do so to this world as well.

_'No. I shall prevent that, but how?' _The Commander then brought up several design seeds, all brought with them when they left their home. While some were simply buildings and factories, others were warships and weapons but only one caught his interest at the moment.

The Composer

**Look like things are beginning to heat up! Yes that is Shayera from Justice League and yes her meeting with Ultimus will cause some changes but other than that I won't be saying anything else. Another thing is how the Gordanians were so easily killed in this chapter well they faced the one thing any military would fear to face. The unknown.**

**In the military, fighting an unknown force is far more terrifying than fighting an enemy your already so used to because you have no idea what to expect. The enemy could be capable of anything as far you know and even then how are you suppose to kill them if you don't know exactly what they are.**

**As for the snake, think Anaconda(movie) but with fangs of a King Cobra.**

**Okay until next time, See yah! **


End file.
